Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and tile expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting, machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Accordingly, in the competitive gaming industry, there is a continuing need for slot machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
There are wagering games in the art that provide a bonus game where an outcome (e.g., a payout) during the bonus game is dependent upon the occurrence of an event outside of the bonus game. For example, one wagering game includes a plurality of different start-bonus triggers in a basic game for triggering the bonus game. A probability of winning a certain outcome is dependent upon the start-bonus trigger achieved/obtained during the basic game. For example, one of the start-bonus triggers may increase the probability that the player will achieve a high payout during the bonus game. However, the player can only increase the probability of achieving a certain bonus game outcome while in the basic game, but once the bonus game has started, the player has no way improving his/her probability of achieving the certain bonus outcome.
Wagering games need to include additional features that will maintain the player's interest and enhance entertainment. The present invention is directed to satisfying this and other needs.